


Niji (Rainbow)

by vogue91



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: They had come back home, and Aiba had done nothing to hide his disappointment.When Jun had asked the reason behind him, the taller man had started complaining about the fanservice he constantly made with Ohno, complaining about how close they were, about how he always felt put aside in those occasions.And Jun could’ve done nothing but feeling guilty.





	Niji (Rainbow)

Aiba took Jun from behind his head, pulling him closer and kissing him violently.

There was no tenderness in that kiss, and the younger man wasn’t really used to it.

He couldn’t deny, though, that he didn’t find it unpleasant; on the contrary.

As proof of that, he felt his cock constricted by his pants, and he had just brought his hand to the zip when he had felt Masaki’s gold on his wrist, forbidding him any form of relief.

Matsumoto couldn’t feel anything except for Aiba’s hands, his mouth, and the vague sensation of the light raindrops against the windows. There was nothing else for him, not right now.

The elder kept his arm still, going to grab the other as well, thrusting his hips against Jun’s, making it almost unbearable.

But Jun didn’t complain; he knew, after all, that he deserved the teasing.

Up to a few minutes before, they were arguing. And badly so.

They had come back home, and Aiba had done nothing to hide his disappointment.

When Jun had asked the reason behind him, the taller man had started complaining about the fanservice he _constantly_ made with Ohno, complaining about how close they were, about how he always felt put aside in those occasions.

And Jun could’ve done nothing but feeling guilty.

Fanservice with Ohno had started almost as a joke, and so it had gone on. It was true that during concerts Jun seemed to gravitate around him, but he did that almost unconsciously, almost as if it was the natural thing to do.

And, he had to admit that, he had never thought it could’ve hurt his boyfriend, even though when it had been pointed out it was pretty obvious that Aiba wasn’t happy at all with his behaviour.

The fight hadn’t been long, it was never between them.

Once Masaki had yelled for a while, the younger man hadn’t even bothered justifying himself: he had said he was sorry, with a humility that didn’t belong to him, and after having shown a few more remonstrations the other seemed to have forgiven him.

Then there had been that kiss, and Jun had taken it as a way of Aiba to vent, and had accepted it willingly.

Right now he had his back against the mattress, and he couldn’t even say how they had ended up in the bedroom.

Masaki still held his wrists in his hand, strategically over his head, and his free hand was brushing slowly his stomach and chest, pulling up his shirt.

Jun moaned, arching his back looking for a deeper contact that he didn’t found. Aiba kept that torture for a few more minutes, until it was enough for him as well.

It was then that he palmed his cock, making Jun groan out loud; he looked at him, smiling in a way that Jun would’ve called evil if that hadn’t been Aiba.

He got almost confused by the abrupt change of pace when Masaki undid his belt and pulled down his trousers alongside his briefs, throwing them on the floor.

“Masaki...” he murmured, elaborating complete sentences rendered hard by the heavy breath.

The elder looked at him, a mix of amusement and lust in his eyes that did nothing but increase his arousal.

“What, Jun?” he asked, hoarse, while his fingertips brushed his thigh, dangerously close to his cock.

“Touch me, Masaki.” he asked, almost begging, even though he knew it wasn’t truly necessary.

Aiba had his fun teasing him, but he wasn’t able to be truly sadist like Jun did; and that was why his wish was granted straight away, and the younger’s hand moved onto his cock, stroking it slowly.

He didn’t do anything else; he touched him and watched him moan, the same smile on his face.

When he seemed to have had enough, he stretched toward the nightstand, grabbed the lube from the drawer and went back to Jun, settling between his legs and looking straight in his eyes.

“I’m sorry Jun, but I’d say tonight’s definitely your turn.” he murmured in his ear, clearly feeling the other man shivering.

“I deserved that.” he tried to joke, but his voice didn’t help him at all; like it didn’t help the first finger Aiba slipped inside of him, starting to move it _too_ fast.

When the fingers became two Jun tried to focus on the noise of the rain, now more persistent, or he knew he wasn’t going to last any longer. It wasn’t often that Aiba took the reins during sex, but when he did Jun always ended up way overstimulated.

It didn’t took him long to preparing, perhaps not enough, but the younger didn’t care much. He didn’t care about pain, only about his need to feel Masaki inside that very moment.

He grabbed his hips, thrusting toward his, making the other chuckle while he got inside of him, hard.

Jun froze for a moment, his back arching to an unnatural angle.

They both kept still for a while, the time it took for his to get adjusted, and then he nodded and Aiba started moving, right to an impossible pace.

The younger met his thrusts, as if he couldn’t get enough, as if he still wanted to feel him closer and deeper.

Having him inside was a feeling he was never going to be able to explain, something that always drove his crazy, taking away his control, which against all odds turned him on more than anything else.

When Masaki realized Jun wasn’t going to last long, he touched his cock again, stroking it until he felt his body tense and climax, spilling over his hand.

He kept thrusting inside of him, hard and deep, and when he saw him collapse against the bed he put a hand on his shoulder, using it as a support to go faster until he gave in as well, coming inside his body.

He kept still for a few moments, then he gave in to collapsing on top of him.

When he recovered he slipped out, lying next to him and resting his head on his chest, an arm wrapped around his waist.

They kept quiet for a long time.

Jun wanted to tell him a lot of things, but he knew none would’ve made the situation any more perfect than t already was, so he stayed silent, relishing that feeling of calm, of satisfaction.

Aiba was the first to talk; he propped himself up on his elbows and looked out the window.

“Look, Jun!” he said.

The younger turned to look and smiled seeing that the rain had stopped, and that there was a blurred rainbow in the sky.

“It’s beautiful.” he murmured, stretching toward Aiba and kissing his temple.

“You see, when we fight there’s always a rainbow in the end.” the elder said, smiling openly.

The other man laughed, hitting his shoulder.

“You’re way too sentimental, Masaki.” he told him, but Aiba shrugged, looking innocently at him.

“But that’s another reason why you like me, right Jun-kun?” he asked.

Jun took his face in his hand and kissed him.

“I like you for a lot of things, Aiba-chan.” he murmured against his lips.

Aiba chuckled and then went back lying on top of Jun, closing his eyes.

Matsumoto started to distractedly caress his head, without a care in the world.

It was true, he liked Aiba for a lot of things.

And, as much as he admitted he was in the wrong, he had nothing to worry about.

He could make as much fanservice as he wanted, it didn’t change the fact that he was the man he loved.


End file.
